


Lady in Waiting

by JamtheDingus



Series: Voltron Rarepair Week, 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Naked Cuddling, Spoilers for Season 2 Ending, also both of them are naked in like... a non-sexy way?, haggar is sentimental and she hates it, pining haggar?? lmao, post season 2/pre season 3?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Her lord is weakened, near beyond repair, and Haggar finds time to be alone with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be crack but then i got Emotional

Haggar pressed her fingers against the lines woven across her face. Lines from battles, long forgotten in her memory. Lines from magic, patterns she herself had etched onto her skin with painful lightning and prickled needles. 

Lines from age. She’s lived for so long, and she will continue to live for as long as her Emperor required her service. Whatever service that may be. 

Zarkon- No.  _ Emperor _ Zarkon lay prone in his bed, stripped of his thick armor and billowing cape. There were no flashy decorations necessary, not when he was as injured as he was. None but her and her druids would see, and even then none would speak a word. Not if they wanted to answer to her. 

But for now, for a few minutes, it was just her. The Galra witch and her emperor. 

She ran her fingers, nails sharpened like talons, down his face. For once, her touch was soft. He did not need more pain, and she would never be one to cause him to suffer. Never on purpose. 

Haggar allowed herself a moment of relaxation. She straightened her spine, sliding her hood from her face. The robe followed the motion, and soon was pooled at her feet. 

Her body laid near-bare to the cold presence of her near-dead Emperor, and it felt even colder when she draped herself across the cot, nestled against the crook of his arm, chest against his side. 

She remembered a time when he once curled that arm around her. A rare show of care, of gentleness that they usually could not afford to give. Not when they were so close to winning everything. 

But he had, and she had never felt more content in her life. She would have gladly given anything for that moment to stay forever, for it to become a stagnant point in time where it was just her and him. 

She still would.  

Zarkon shifted, and she could feel his breath hitch as the pain coursed through his veins. She could almost feel it running through her own. They were connected, the two rulers of the universe. Whether they liked it or not.

Her hand strayed across his skin once more, longing for him to run his own across hers. Sentimental drivel that had her heart racing.

She felt the dip of long forgotten scars. Some were long, gnarled, and raised, while others blended near perfect into his skin. Together they painted beautiful patterns that she could trace for years and never get bored. 

Ugh. 

She stood, cutting her thoughts off as she pulled her robe back up. It would not do to be caught caressing her naked Emperor, while she dreamed of tomorrows that would never come. 

Instead, she touched his face and felt for his quintessence. It was weak, dangerously faint, and there would be nothing to do but to wait for it to replenish itself until she could boost it back up.  

That was fine. Her Emperor was strong. And if there was anything Haggar could do, it was being patient. She would wait another 10,000 years for him if he wished it of her. 

In the meanwhile, she had to uphold his legacy. Prince Lotor would be arriving soon, and that would be a handful in and of itself. Perhaps he could crush the Voltron Paladins while his father was weakened? 

She humphed. In a perfect world, perhaps, but… she wouldn't put all her eggs in that basket. 

No, all she could do now was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> idek why i wrote this but im Feelin' It
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> check out my tumbly [HERE](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things


End file.
